EP954
odwiedza ! | ang = ‪Young Kiawe Had a Farm! | seria = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc |sezon = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc | premiera = 19 stycznia 2017 27 maja 2017 1 kwietnia 2018 | opening = A słońce Aloli lśni | opening jap = アローラ!! | ending jap = ポーズ |poprzedni = Wielka próba nerwów! |następny = Słońce, plaża, tajna baza! }}Młody Kiawe farmę miał! to 11. odcinek serii Słońce i Księżyc, ogólnie 954. Poza Japonią jest on 11. odcinkiem dwudziestego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis W dniu wolnym od szkoły Ash dołącza do Kiawe i jego Charizarda, pomagając im dostarczyć świeże mleko Moomoo z rodzinnej farmy chłopaka na wyspie Akala. Ash chce dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o życiu w gospodarstwie, więc Kiawe zabiera go do swojego domu, aby poznał jego rodzinę - i pomógł we wszystkich obowiązkach. Następnego ranka chłopcy zamierzają dostarczyć składniki na tort urodzinowy, lecz na ich drodze staje Zespół Czacha. Złoczyńcy grożą kradzieżą ładunku, ale Ash i Pikachu pokonują ich za pomocą Gigawoltowego Chaosu. Dostawa kończy się sukcesem, a młody piekarz obserwuje, jak Ash i Kiawe toczą bitwę. Streszczenie Wcześnie rano Ash postanawia wykorzystać swój wolny dzień od szkoły, aby potrenować wykonywanie Ruchu-Z. Po tym, jak profesor Kukui zwraca uwagę, że Rowlet może korzystać z Normalium Z, chłopiec postanawia użyć wraz z nim Hiperbombardowania. Pokémon z powodzeniem wykonuje ruch, kierując się w stronę morza i rozdzierając wodę. Rotom Dex zauważa znaczne zmęczenie u Rowleta, a Kukui wyjaśnia, że użycie Ruchu-Z wymaga ogromnych pokładów sił, ale zapewnia, że z biegiem czasu - dzięki licznym treningom - wycieńczenie będzie mniejsze. Ash przywołuje Rowleta, po czym grupa zauważa przelatującego Kiawe na swoim Charizardzie. Ash woła do niego, co skłania jego kolegę do zatrzymania się i wylądowania. Chłopiec zauważa, że Kiawe dźwiga znaczny ładunek mleka Moomoo. On i Kukui wyjaśniają Ashowi, że rodzina Kiawe prowadzi farmę, a Kiawe pomaga jej, każdego dnia dostarczając poranne produkty przed pójściem do szkoły. Ketchum jest podekscytowany pomysłem odwiedzenia farmy z zamiarem sprawdzenia, jak tam jest, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Kukui wspomina, że produkowane są tam również doskonałe lody z mleka Moomoo. Profesor przypomina Ashowi, że chciał ćwiczyć Ruchy-Z, ale chłopiec zwraca uwagę, że skoro Kiawe może również używać Ruchów-Z, może walczyć z nim w ramach treningu. Kiedy Kiawe opowiada o tym, że musi jeszcze dostarczyć świeże produkty w różne miejsca, Ash postanawia mu pomóc, by ten mógł szybciej skończyć. Po tym, jak Kiawe potwierdza, że nie ma nic przeciwko takiemu obrotowi spraw, Kukui pozwala Ashowi dołączyć do kolegi z klasy, użyczając mu swojego Pelippera jako Pokémona transportowego. Ash pomaga Kiawe w dostarczaniu produktów na wyspie Melemele. Po zakończonej pracy chłopcy udają się na wyspę Akala, przelatując nad Zespołem R leniuchującym w lesie. Po dotarciu na wyspę Kiawe przedstawia Ashowi jednego ze swoich klientów, Harry'ego. Chłopiec pokazuje im rysunek urodzinowego tortu z wizerunkiem Rowleta, mówiąc, że on i jego tata planują upiec tort na urodziny mamy, i prosi, by Kiawe przybył jutro na czas. Kontynuując podróż, Ash jest zdumiony widokiem Wulkanu Wela, który Kiawe przedstawia mu przed wylądowaniem na farmie. Tam Ketchum zachwyca się stadami Miltanków i Taurosów, a także zauważa grupę Mudbrayów, na temat których Rotom dostarcza mu informacji. Ash zauważa, że Mudbraye jedzą błoto, a Kiawe tłumaczy, że to dzięki temu otrzymują energię. Właśnie wtedy jeden z Pokémonów zostaje przypadkowo połaskotany w nos przez źdźbło trawy i kicha błotem w twarz Asha. Chłopiec otrzymuje ręcznik do wytarcia się od Simy, którą Kiawe przedstawia jako swoją matkę. Kobieta pyta chłopca, czy lubi swoje Pokémony, a kiedy Ash odpowiada twierdząco, wyjaśnia, że trawa i gleba są tu bardzo dobre dzięki Wulkanowi Wela i środowisku, co oznacza, że Pokémony, które są tu hodowane, są niezwykle zdrowe. Sima oferuje Ashowi posiłek, a on z podekscytowaniem wyraża chęć wypróbowania lokalnych lodów. Sima prosi swojego męża, Rango, aby przyniósł trochę; mężczyzna przedstawia się jako dyrektor farmy, ale jest zaskoczony, gdy Ash bierze lody i zaczyna jeść, ignorując wizytówkę, którą mu zaoferował. Rodzice Kiawe zauważają, że Ash wydaje się zapominać o całym świecie, gdy w pobliżu jest jedzenie, a Kiawe zgadza się z nimi. Rotom bierze wizytówkę Rango i robi zdjęcie mężczyzny do bazy danych. W tym momencie młoda dziewczynka niesie pusty kufel z pokrywą, który jest tak duży jak ona, co powoduje, że Kiawe rzuca się w jej kierunku i zabiera pojemnik z jej rąk, ostrzegając ją, że może się zranić. Chłopiec przedstawia ją Ashowi jako swoją młodszą siostrę, Mimo, która skarży się, że Kiawe jest nadopiekuńczy, gdy chce tylko pomóc w gospodarstwie. Słysząc to, Ash postanawia również pomóc, a Sima wręcza mu wiadro środków czyszczących. Chwilę później Kiawe demonstruje Ashowi, jak myć Mudbraya, używając sztywnej szczotki do obróbki piany i czesania go w odpowiednim rytmie. Ash próbuje naśladować Kiawe, ale jego szczotka zacina się na ogonie Mudbraya, powodując dyskomfort. Ashowi udaje się przeciągnąć szczotkę, ale siła, którą wkłada do wykonania tej czynności, sprawia, że Mudbray cofa nogi i kopie go. W końcu Ash kończy mycie, ale załamuje się, gdy Kiawe informuje go, że muszą jeszcze wyczyścić resztę stada - Rotom ujawnia, że pozostało jeszcze sześćdziesiąt Mudbrayów. Po ciężkiej pracy Ash jest wyczerpany, ale Kiawe mówi mu, że muszą jeszcze przygotować stodoły dla Pokémonów, co wiąże się z napełnieniem koryta wystarczającą ilością siana i wody. Po zachodzie słońca Pokémony z farmy wracają do stodół. Ash zostaje zaproszony na kolację, przed którą Sima odmawia modlitwę, aby podziękować Wulkanowi Wela. Po posiłku Ash udaje się do łóżka, postanawiając pominąć trening ze względu na wyczerpanie, ale zauważa Kiawe ćwiczącego na zewnątrz ze swoimi Turtonatorem i Charizardem i idzie do niego. Kolega z klasy wyjaśnia mu, że podczas gdy pomaga na farmie w ciągu dnia, wykorzystuje czas wolny w nocy na trening. Wspomina także, że otrzymał swój Pierścień-Z i Ognium Z po pokonaniu kahuny wyspy Akala, Olivii, podczas wielkiej próby jakiś czas temu. Opowiada mu również o swoim dziadku, który pełnił funkcję kahuny przed Olivią. W retrospekcji dziadek mówi wnukowi, że podczas gdy ludzie obawiają się, że ogień posiada niszczycielką moc, przynosi on również życie, jak Wulkan Wela, i nakazuje mu kierować się tym drugim stwierdzeniem. Kiawe mówi, że to zainspirowało go do zostania trenerem typów ognistych. Po zauważeniu, że jest już późno, Kiawe postanawia się położyć, przypominając Ashowi, że następnego dnia muszą dostarczyć produkty. Następnego ranka Ash i Kiawe przygotowują się do wyruszenia w podróż; chociaż Mimo stara się pomóc, starszy brat uniemożliwia jej to. Tymczasem Harry wstaje wcześnie rano, by czekać na przybycie Kiawe. Podczas lotu Pelipper zostaje nagle zaatakowany przez Gniew Smoka, przez co grupa zostaje zmuszona do lądowania. Okazuje się, że za wszystkim stoją Tupp, Zip i Rapp, członkowie Zespołu Czacha, deklarując, że zamierzają zemścić się na Kiawe po tym, jak ten potraktował ich przy pierwszym spotkaniu, po czym nakazują swoim Pokémonom zaatakować Toksycznym Szokiem. Ich atak prawie powoduje przewrócenie się mleka, lecz Kiawe w porę zapanowuje nad sytuacją. Gdy złoczyńcy wyrażają swoją niechęć do Kiawe, ponieważ może używać Ruchów-Z, Ash - w odwecie - każe Pikachu zaatakować Gigawoltowym Chaosem, pokonując przeciwników. Zszokowany tym, że Ash może również używać Ruchów-Z, Zespół Czacha wycofuje się. Ash i Kiawe docierają do domu Harry'ego w samą porę, ku radości chłopca. Harry prosi Kiawe o przysługę, a mianowicie o możliwość obejrzenia bitwy pomiędzy nim a Ashem w ramach przyjęcia urodzinowego, na co przyjaciele się zgadzają. Tymczasem Zespół R jest przytulany przez Beweara. Złoczyńcy postanawiają, że nadszedł już czas, aby podjąć więcej działań. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Olivia (w retrospekcji; częściowo ukazana) i Mimo pojawiają się po raz pierwszy. * Mudbray pojawia się po raz pierwszy. * Rowlet Asha po raz pierwszy wykonuje Hiperbombardowanie. * Ash po raz pierwszy odwiedza wyspę Akala. * Ash po raz pierwszy spotyka rodzinę Kiawe. * Okazuje się, że Turtonator Kiawe zna Miotacz Płomieni. Występy Ludzie * Ash Ketchum * Kiawe * Mallow * Jessie * James * Profesor Kukui * Olivia (retrospekcja; częściowo ukazana) * Sima * Mimo * Rango * Harry * Rodzice Harry'ego * Dziadek Kiawe (retrospekcja) * Członkowie Zespołu Czachy: ** Tupp ** Rapp ** Zipp Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Turtonatora w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Pelippera w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Wobbuffet (Jessie) * Rotom (Rotom Pokédexowy) * Rowlet (Asha) * Charizard (Kiawe; Pokémon transportowy) * Turtonator (Kiawe) * Rockruff (profesora Kukui; pod opieką) * Garbodor (Zippa) * Zubat (Rapp) * Salandit (Tuppa) * Pelipper (Pokémon transportowy) * Bewear (anime) * Tauros (wiele) * Miltank (wiele) * Mudbray (wiele; debiut) * Herdier Wykorzystane ruchy * Miotacz Płomieni (ruch użyty przez Turtonatora Kiawe) * Gniew Smoka (ruch użyty przez Salandita Tuppa) * Toksyczny Szok (ruch użyty przez Salandita Tuppa, Zubata Rapp i Garbodora Zippa) * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) Wykorzystane Ruchy-Z * Hiperbombardowanie (ruch użyty przez Rowleta Asha) * Gigawoltowy Chaos (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Kato * Scenariusz: 冨岡淳広 Atsuhiro Tomioka * Scenorys: 樋口香里 Kaori Higuchi * Reżyser: 中田誠 Makoto Nakata * Animator: 毛利和昭 Kazuaki Mōri Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Zdubbingowany tytuł odcinka jest nawiązaniem do dziecięcej rymowanki "Old MacDonald Had a Farm". Wpadki *Po tym, jak Rowlet wraca do Asha po użyciu Hiperbombardowania, ogon Rockruffa jest tego samego koloru, co jego ciało. Edycje dubbingowe * Japoński tekst przedstawiający japońską nazwę Hiperbombardowania, kiedy Rowlet zamierza użyć tego ruchu, został usunięty w wersji zdubbingowanej. * Japoński tekst przedstawiający japońską nazwę Gigawoltowego Chaosu, kiedy Pikachu zamierza użyć tego ruchu, został usunięty w wersji zdubbingowanej. Poké Problem Poniżej znajduje się sekcja Poké Problemu przedstawionego w tym odcinku, wraz z dodatkową sceną, które pojawiają się wyłącznie podczas japońskiej emisji tego odcinka. Tym razem to Kiawe zadaje pytanie. W dodatkowej scenie Mimo pomaga w kuchni przygotować pizzę. Kiawe jest przerażony, myśląc, że jego siostra poparzy się, wkładając ją do pieca, więc postanawia sam się tym zająć: rozkazuje Turtonatorowi użyć Miotacza Płomieni, lecz atak okazuje się zbyt silny i spala pizzę. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP954? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też en:SM011: Young Kiawe Had a Farm! es:EP954 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Słońce i Księżyc Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 20